


Tastes Like Home

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Charlie cooks a meal for Vaggie which is a meal that is from Vaggie's culture. Will she like it?
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 12





	Tastes Like Home

Charlie was running around in panic as she was running out of time. She had to get her work done before Vaggie came back to the hotel so she could suprise her. 

Charlie was in the process of making a traditional salvadoran dish for Vaggie who was salvadoran herself. She thought it would be romantic to do but unfortunetly when she started she didnt have a plan in mind 

Charlie tried her best putting ingredients together but unfortunately it wouldnt be enough. 

She didnt bother telling Alastor who was great at cooking since Alastor would never help her prepare a dish for her lover. Besides he'd probably screw it up on purpose. 

Charlie knew Vaggie wouldnt be at the hotel until later so she had lots of time to prepare it. She wanted it a complete suprise. Angel watched her with an amused expression 

Angel had offered her encouragement but that was it. Unlike Alastor he couldnt cook so he just kept quiet but still got entertained by Charlie 

Charlie hoped that Vaggie wouldnt walk in at the wrong moment as she was still doing everything she could do for the dish. 

She raced around mixing everything and cooking. She wanted this to be absolutely perfect 

Soon Charlie's time was up she finished what she could and hid the dish as Vaggie walked into the hotel 

"Ugh Its been so annoying today!" Vaggie groaned sitting down. Charlie rubbed her shoulders making Vaggie sigh

"Thanks Charlie I owe you" Vaggie sighed as she enjoyed it 

"I'm sorry you went through that..." Charlie said getting nervous about showing Vaggie the dish 

"Meh its alright. It wasnt anything that bad...I just want to rest" Vaggie sighed. Charlie nodded. 

"That's okay you can rest here babe I'll be around if you need me" Charlie giggled. Vaggie laughed

"Thanks Charlie" She laughed and kissed Charlie. After that Charlie walked back to the kitchen with butterflies growing in her Stomach. 

Charlie had no idea if she had screwed up the dish she started having doubts in her mind 

"Vaggie will hate your dish and scream at you for disrespecting her home country with mockery you should throw it out." A voice in her head said. She was starting to get convinced by these thoughts

Charlie was in a bind. Should she risk angering Vaggie had she messed up or throw the dish out

Charlie started getting upset. She tried to hold it together as she watched the dish cook. She didnt want to throw it out but her mind was telling her to do just that. Soon the dish finished do she stopped cooking and plated the dish but hesitated in giving it to Vaggie. She started getting upset as she began to sob

She was pretty loud so Vaggie and the others probably heard her but she didnt care as prospect of disappointing Vaggie scared her. 

Vaggie entered the kitchen and saw Charlie crying. She knelt down to her level and gently placed her hand on Charlie's cheek. Seeing Charlie cry was making it hard for Vaggie not to cry

Vaggie hoped that Charlie could tell her about what was going on so she could comfort her. She rubbed Charlie's leg to comfort her while still touching her cheek. She spoke

"Whars wrong babe? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Vaggie asked concern as she hoped her lover was okay. Charlie just sobbed and sobbed but soon was able to speak. 

"I...wanted...to make you...a traditional dish from your country...but oh Vaggie....I'm so so so sorry....please forgive me for what I will tell you of what i have done...I screwed the dish up...i fucked everything Vaggie...I'm so sorry." Charlie cried. Vaggie comforted Charlie as she was happy at the amazing suprise Charlie had planned for her but upset that Charlie was doubting herself. She hadnt even tasted it yet 

"Aww! Charlie that actually means alot, Salvador is my birth place and I'll cherish everything from their....you don't know if you screwed it up Charlie! I havent even eaten it yet and even if you did I wont be mad! I would like to try the dish" Vaggie said in a comforting manner but Charlie shook her head.

"No no...I should throw it out! I don't deserve your forgiveness! I might have insulted your heritage" Charlie cried. Vaggie was having none of that now and spoke. 

"Charlie listen. I really want to try the dish I bet it would be the best. Your doubting yourself to much Charlie and you shouldnt do that. Your acting like I'm going to throw the dish across the room if it's bad..I'm not going to do that. If its bad I'll just eat it and encourage you to do better that's all but I'll still appreciate the gesture of the dish even if it's bad. And if it's bad you wouldnt be insulting my culture. It's just cooking Charlie. Screwing up a salvadoran dish doesn't mean its insulting my culture. So please just let me try it Charlie" Vaggie comforted. 

Charlie sighed as she thought about it. She nodded confirming she would let Vaggie eat it and Vaggid went to sit back down. Vaggie's words made her feel better but she was still very nervous as she didnt know if Vaggie would keep her word on not becoming angry. 

Charlie got the dish and walked back to Vaggie. Her hands were very shakey so she made sure to remain extra careful not to drop the dish. 

She gave it to Vaggie who tried it. Charlie's heart pounded against her chest as she nervously watched Vaggie dig in eating it. 

Charlie was very unsure if she still believed Vaggie. She wondered if this was about to become a shouting event. 

However none of that happened as Vaggie moaned with delight as she took several bites of it. Charlie sighed with relief as she was hugged Vaggie. 

"Its amazing thank you!" Vaggie exclaimed getting emotional. Charlie hugged her even tighter. 

"Your so welcome....I was so scared you wouldnt like it and was worried you'd get mad if you hadnt liked it" She cried. Vaggie shook her head as she hugged her. 

"Like I said before...I wouldnt have done that. I love you Charlie." 

"I love you to Vaggie" Charlie whispered. Charlie and Vaggie stopped hugging eachother and Vaggie finished her meal. 

"It tastes like home~" Vaggie said getting tears in her eyes she started to speak spanish as she cried happily. Hearing Vaggie speak her native tongue made Charlie incredibly happy and brought her comfort as Charlie loved hearing Vaggie speak in her own language. Vaggie loved Charlie so much and Charlie loved her. 

Charlie was so happy Vaggie loved it and Vaggie was so happy that Charlie made it. She watched her eat it with happiness. After she finished Vaggie and Charlie went up to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering why I didnt specify the name of the dish is because I just wanted it to focus on Charlie making Vaggie happy that's all. if anyone thinks its a good idea I'll specify the dish. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
